The Angels' Wings
by fallen-angel2147
Summary: Continuation of The Amber Spyglass. Mary and Oliver stumble across something important that can change the world forever... right? @.@
1. Prolouge: Tears of an Angel

hey, kiki here and this is a fic, i hope, of no ordinary story telling... I'm trying to step into Phillip Pullman's shoes and write from there (since he broke my damn heart). ya... at the end of each chapter thingy, ill try to put a song that describes the scene and stuff... i'd love it if you guys gave me more songs that would fit into this all! *ahem* anyways, heres my story, four years after TAS. Read and review, and i want all your thoughts, complaints, and more ideas. since this is the prologue, i made it short, so dont be complaining bout that (itll just crush my self esteem) hehe btw, this is a *revised* edition. hope you like it even more!!  
  
-lots of love  
  
--------------------------  
  
The stars, shaped like huge drops of golden dew, engulfed the night-time sky. A small breeze, flowing from a completely different world, and yet touching the atmosphere of this one, carried flurries of snowflakes across the partially-melted tundra, having suffered severe convulsions. Yet it seemed like it was radiating some form of hope. Five lighted beings, moving with such beautiful grace, flew with a purpose in their flight. They paused briefly in mid-air at a gap in the fibers of the sky, revealing a night of a different world, where domes of chapels and belvederes showed the grandeur of the peaceful town. The female bene elim, who seemed to be the leader of this group of lighted fliers, stepped up. And, keeping in mind the words of a strong, wise young man, she felt for the edges of this window with her fingers. Pinching them together, she concentrated hard on zipping the world shut from any other passage. And then it was finished.  
  
"Is that the last of the windows, Xaphania?" came a voice from one of the angels, but it was hard to know who spoke, for it seemed as though they had all spoken in unison.  
  
"Yes..." Xaphania answered, but some sorrow kept nagging at the shadows of her aged mind.  
  
Having read her thoughts, another angel (or it could have been all four) spoke:  
  
"You still think of those children, don't you? Let your worries for them surpass you... They have the greatest pleasure of all: The warm flesh on their bodies that allows them to feel the warm rays that flow from the sun, the light breeze of the sky that causes them shivers, and the light caress of their lovers. What more could they possibly want?"   
  
Xaphania didn't answer, and presently the others raised their wings and shot up to the sky. She gave one last glance back at the sky, in which moments before had been a gateway to a totally new universe. A tear formed in her deep eyes, and it twinkled sadly as it slide down to disappear into nothing, as though it was never formed. Her face looked older than time, and yet as young as a little girl full of sorrow. Sunlight, seeming to have existed in another world completely, shone on her face- a face seeming to have a bit of hope left in it.  
  
"Don't lose faith, dear ones..." and with that, she joined her comrades in the sky to traverse the stars.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Everybody's got their problems/ Everybody says the same things to you/ It's just a matter how you solve them/ And knowing how to change the things you've been through/ Why do things that matter the most/ Never end up being our choice/ Now that I find no way so bad/ I don't think I knew what I had..."   
  
-Sum 41 "Hell Song"  
  
Ya, I know, the story's really....dry? i dunno. do ya think that song ruins the mood? -_- oh well. watchya think about it?? i'm already working on the other chapters. Anyways, review!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Intertwining Thoughts

hiya Kiki here. Yes, i told you the last chapter was short, so I hope this chapter is longer. God, i really need to get a freaking structure up for this all... if i was sane, i'd do that. *-* This chapter can be pretty gay... i dunno you read and find out. dont worry!! i promise more action and adventure in later stuff (hence the rating!!) ya... im pretty dull, but wathcya gonna do bout that? *coughs into an audience of quietness* here it is!! the chpt is divided into 2 parts. and id appreciate more song ideas, ppl, (who ever's reading this ^-^)   
  
-lots of love *muah*  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
In the world where the angels closed the final passageways to other worlds and realms, a girl with dark brown-and-blonde locks walked down the streets of a withered Oxford. Her chin, without her knowing it, was held up from a look she had obtained so long ago from her childhood lover, whom always lived on in her troubled memories.   
  
She was sixteen, and seemed to have a secretive stride in her movement. Occasionally, a golden-red marten walked alongside her, and quickly disappeared through the roofs and buildings. Normally, they would have made sure if there were people around, but the streets were so desolate.  
  
If one was to look into the girl's deep ocean-blue eyes, they would see a filmy sorrow enclosing her pupils, one which was deeply marked into her soul and which would never leave.  
  
The pine marten, her dæmon, climbed down from one of the old buildings.  
  
"Where we heading, Lyra?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno... I just needed some fresh air, Pan... North Oxford sure is strange," Lyra said as she scanned the neighborhood.   
  
Four years had gone by since a Dame Hannah Relf had invited Lyra to attend her boarding school, St. Sophia's Women's College. Lyra and Pan had accepted, and this was their first year at a school full of students their own age -something they never had- and the scholarship to study Lyra's second passion, the alethiometer. Oh, how she wished she could climb those hard levels of meanings that she once she could read so gracefully. Her thoughts slowly drifted away to the days when she used to read such a confusing instrument...   
  
As she looked up into the cloudy sky, she thought about Will for the infinite time. Her throat felt scratchy, but she could cry no more. She couldn't produce any more tears, for she had been shedding them every day since the day she was torn apart from the one person who shared her heart, and her love. There were no more tears left inside her tortured body.  
  
"I love you, Will Parry..." Lyra whispered as her heart thrashed inside of her. She put her rough hand to her chest.  
  
"Oh, Pan, my heart. I wonder, does it ever stop hurting when I think back to Will? It hurts me just as much as when I was separated from you..." Lyra said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Lyra... I know how you feel," and he curled around her frail shoulders. Lyra thought that Pan was the only thing that kept her going, and she embraced the warmth his fur produced.  
  
She stopped by the stoop of an ancient, boarded-up building. She didn't feel like returning back to school just yet, where the girls lived magnificent, normal lives. She wanted to be alone...  
  
As the sky poured down its merciless rain, Lyra and her beloved companion, Pantalaimon, walked up the stairs and sat under the shade of the doorway. They curled up together and sobbed, tearless, with such agonizing hurt. The world was crying with sorrow, just as the young woman and her dæmon felt.  
  
"Oh, Will, I love you so much, that it's hurting me inside ..."  
  
* * *  
  
A sixteen-year-old boy sat in the passenger seat of his friend's car, listening to her talk. He was slumped down, with his knees propped up against the old dashboard. His dark brown hair swayed with every breath he took. His eyes were the most remarkable part of his features- such full of pain, longing, and hurt, that no human alive could bear to know what had caused such sadness. Next to him sat his dæmon, a cat so beautiful and full of dark, subtle colors, that one could get lost trying to name them all. Both the boy and his dæmon had strong bodies, yet they were so frail and rough...  
  
"... and I also have this experiment Oliver and I are working on, about parallel atoms, like quantum entanglement and such, though I'm not sure it's going to work out, but you know how persistent he is. Men..." Mary Malone sighed and sneaked a glance at Will.  
  
"I wish you'd say something, Will, so I know you're at least alive," Mary said as she turned her rusted Mini Cooper onto Sunderland Avenue.  
  
Will's heart suddenly lurched as he laid eyes on this road again. He felt the tears starting to swell up behind his eyes, but since the two years of letting them flow helplessly, he had learned hard to control them. He felt the thousand knives prick into his dying heart as he thought of his one love that was so close to him, where their worlds merged from vast distances, yet they remained unnoticed by each other.   
  
"I love you, my dear Lyra..." he thought to himself. He couldn't stand it at all. Kirjava, the cat purring softly next to him, rubbed her head against his chest to remind him that she felt the same, too. Will felt the slightest comfort that he had a companion who would share his pain, and not turn away and hide.   
  
Will knew that if he had never stumbled across that window under the hornbeam trees, he would have never met Lyra... And, well, he couldn't possibly imagine what it would have been like not meeting someone as amazing as her. He moved his head up and looked at the clouds that rolled past the windshield. He wanted to smile- but it was as if happiness had left him when he lost his Lyra- as he thought of that night in the café when he first met his brave love. Oh, he loved her so much, that it almost killed him.  
  
Will thought that the passing clouds were mocking him. No matter how close they kept driving towards them, the clouds never got any closer. That's just how Will and Lyra were so cruelly separated.... Their worlds merged together, in shimmering transparencies, yet they remained unnoticed by each other.  
  
Outside, the rain started pouring hard onto the hood of the car. It was quiet in the little car. Mary didn't know what else to say. It was such a dark day, just how Will and Kirjava always felt.  
  
Mary didn't need to ask what was bothering Will. He had undergone so many struggles, that no man alive could have ever witnessed. He also lost what was probably the only love of his life, who loved him just as much and became a wonderful companion to him. She felt as helpless as him, for she didn't know how to comfort this strong, troubled young man. Oh, but she loved him like a brother, though she couldn't bare to look him in the eyes, for she felt that the sorrow and pain in them could pierce her soul open. That was just how Serafina Pekkala had felt when she had discussed Will with Ruta Skadi. Dr. Malone felt the tears nagging at her eyes, for such sadness was contagious.  
  
Will sat in his seat, astonished that after four painful, long years, his love for Lyra hadn't burned down.  
  
"I love you, Lyra Silvertongue, and I'm never going to rest until you're here with me..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Last time I talked to you/ You were lonely and out of place/ You were looking down on me/ Lost out in space/ Laid underneath the stars/ Strung out and feeling grey/ Watch the riddles glow/ Watch them float away...   
  
Down here in the atmosphere/ Garbage and city lights/ You gotta save your tired soul/ You gotta save our lives/ Turn on the radio/ To find you on satellite/ I'm waiting for the sky to fall/ I'm waiting for a sign   
  
Hope you remember me/ When you're homesick and need a change/ I miss your purple hair/ I miss the way you taste/ I know you'll come back someday/ On a bed of nails I wait/ I'm praying that you don't burn out/ Or fade away/   
  
You're falling out of reach/ Defying gravity/ I know you're out there/ Somewhere out there...."   
  
-Our Lady Peace "Somewhere Out There"  
  
Gahhhhh watchya think?? omg i f***in love that goddamn song. i think it describes will and lyra perfectly!! anyways, im tired of you people who read and dont review! oh, wait, im one of you guys -.- grrrness. Didjya know there's such things as quantum entanglement?? (rest assured i didn't make that up ^-^) *yawns like a lion* im sleepy.... im starting to work on the other chapters. to keep up the "suspense":  
  
*deep man's voice*  
  
Will Lyra and Will ever meet? Will Mary Malone and Oliver Payne stumble acrosse something important? Will the world ever return to normal? What is normal? And why the hell am I asking you all thses questions?  
  
Read the next chapter to find out *dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn* *blurry lights flicker on and off*  
  
OOOOooooo i so need a life -.- 


	3. Chapter 2: Spooky Action at a Distance

-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'03!!!........'03!!!!..........'03!!!!..........'03!!!!!! lol i graduated!! kiss my ass, clinton!!   
  
CLASS OF '03 FOR LIFE!!!   
  
why do i inform you on my personnel life? *shrugs shoulders*  
  
anyways, KIKI here! *blushes* jesus, you guys leave awesome reviews... my faithful readers, unite!!! we shall.... umm... dominate FANFICTION.NET!!! *coughs once again into a desolate audience* This chapter's a bit confusin, but i wrote it anyway to piss you off! (and to fill in some gaps for later chapters ^-^) In case you haven't noticed, I kind of revised the story (mostly the stupid lyrics!) um... ya....   
  
Review my story more with your thoughts!! Oh, and by the way, I like answered your guys' reviews at the end. thats just how much i luv you guys!!.... yes, i think i should stop sucking up *-*  
  
-lots of freakin love  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The lights of the laboratory flickered upon a young woman with long, black hair, pulled hastily into a ponytail, and her partner, a tall, lanky man. Both their cheeks were flushed, and the sweat beaded their faces like dew on the petals of a rose. Papers were scattered across the dirty desks, and the clock's hands ticked slowly towards two in the morning.   
  
These scientists were upon a major breakthrough. The excited young woman, Mary, thought back to the time when she and Will had returned home from their adventures through other worlds. She had met up with Oliver Payne, though it had been really tough to catch up with him and change his mind about moving to Geneva. After so much arguing, they had decided to stick together. Together, they desperately sought out to find a nice laboratory to conduct their businesses and a sponsor to fund them. After many hardships, they made it. They had set up such a fantastic presentation, and the Department of Quantum Physics accepted them. Even so, they had a little suspicion about their pasts, but they provided Mary and Oliver with a place to work.   
  
Mary smiled as she reminisced back to that time, but she quickly shook her head and returned her thoughts back to the work that lay in front of them.  
  
"There's so many other scientists doing what we are doing now, and they have better equipment then us, and they have more research then us... Why are we doing this?" Dr. Payne asked Mary as he observed two different glass cases.   
  
Mary looked up from her clipboard and rolled her eyes.  
  
"God, Oliver, has anyone ever spent as much time as us with this? They might all have discovered this so far, but just think of how we can tread new possibilities with this! You know with our imaginations combined, it can become a very dangerous world. " she said with a wink. It made him smile, and as he did so, Mary felt her senses go all wrong, and she blushed.   
  
The two different glass containers placed in front of Mary and Oliver both contained the same number of atoms. These atoms all had interacted together, and they seemed to retain a predictable connection with each other, as though they were aware of the others' presences. These atoms had been entangled.   
  
"'Spooky Action at a Distance', that was Einstein's name for all of this," Oliver said. "Let's measure the spin reactions of the atoms, shall we?"  
  
"You bloody man, remember this is the only time I'm going to do as you tell me," Mary muttered harshly under her breathe. Oliver laughed as he shook his head.  
  
"There's no controlling you, Mary."   
  
She flicked on a switch that started the humming of a huge, complicated black machine. It had a screen located at the front, along with several buttons, switches, and taps. The built-in electromagnetic telescope and camera made it possible to slightly observe microscopic particles, like atoms and photons. There was also a laser attached at the back. The laser was pointed with a threatening aim at the first container.  
  
She pushed another button, and the screen flashed into life. Mary touched a pad of arrows, and she viewed the actions of the tiny particles in both containers. Those atoms were strangely aware of each other, like a hungry child aware of the drift of the smells of food, even though they were separated in the glass containers.  
  
Mary couldn't help but let out a little giggle of happiness. She motioned for Oliver to take part in what she was viewing, and he understood fully. His face turned into excitement as he realized everything was falling into place.  
  
They both held hands as Mary pushed the button to shoot the laser beam at a particular high-lighted atom in the first container. Another atom, at approximately the same position, but inside the second container, was also high-lighted on the screen. Both tired scientists held their breathes, with their faces glued to the screen, as the beam shot forward to "spin" the atom target.   
  
And then it happened.   
  
The resembling atom in the opposite container spinned in the opposite direction of that of the atom target, as though it was aware of its' counterpart movement. The two atoms, that were entangled and then separated, responded to the actions of each other.  
  
Dr. Malone and Dr. Payne stood in shock of the realization of what they had just done.   
  
"I knew we could do it! Won't the council cower with shame and embarrassment, bringing us down and thinking we were crazy..." Mary whispered shakily, as though she was afraid her voice would break the spell, and wake her up from a dream.  
  
"Mary, if we can research this further, and use objects of greater masses, think of what we can accomplish! We humans can be transported to other parts of the world..." Oliver paced the room, ranting on about all the opened gates of possibilities that now lay open before them.  
  
Mary stood there, smiling with happiness. She rubbed her red, tired eyes. At that moment, Oliver turned to meet her dark-brown eyes. She looked so beautiful. This was his partner that had stood beside him and offered him work in something he enjoyed so much... This was his love. He slowly moved forward, and he held up her delicate chin in his warm hands. Their lips met in a soft, delicate kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
These two scientists had not known that galaxies away, such quantum entanglement was so common, that certain Gallevespians combined the actions and produced "lodestone resonators." This pair of resonators use atoms to respond to each other, which in turn enables communication over unimaginably vast distances.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O.o Only a miracle worker can decipher what the f*** i wrote. -.- I hope you guys understood it!! I worked so hard on it, and I had to write it to fill in some gaps for later chapters. To clear your fuzzy heads, visit this site below. Click on the links on that page to see where I gathered all my information from. (QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT 4 LIFE!!!) *-*  
  
http://www.bridgetothestars.net/index.php?p=science  
  
Yeah, Mary and Oliver get....um.... personnel?   
  
Next chapter synopsis O.o:   
  
*deep man's voice..... lets call him Karl!!*  
  
Lyra meets a mysterious hooded figure with destruction in his path.... Who the hell is it? Why is the experiment Oliver and Mary worked on so important? Why am I so cool? If I'm so freaking cool, why do I just announce stuff without showing the hotness of my face??  
  
...ya, Karl needs to calm his cocky ass down -.- read the next chapter to find out SOME of the answers!  
  
Since I love you guys so much, I'm gonna thank you and stuff for your reviews:  
  
James Jago- Ooooo I'm glad you think so! ill be looking out for your reviews!!   
  
i dunno- haha sometimes i dunno my name either *-* you really know were this is going? cuz i sure dont -.-  
  
Chalyce- WOW im so glad you liked it!! BTW you're an awesome person! ^-^  
  
Newbiatheelf-   
  
Pro :: awww! thank you!   
  
Con :: Yeah, I know Lyra won't act like that, but everyone gots their weak points, rite? (i know i don't! *-*) But rest assured, newbia, our kool lyra will return!! Accent? haha i was gonna write something like "where we a'heading, lyra" but.... dammit i dont remember -.-  
  
Pro/ Con :: gahhhh i dunno what melodramatic means!!! actually, its four years after TAS *-* ya, their love felt unrealistic the FIRST time. Have you read TAS carefully, without skippin everytin and defining every hard word?? Dammit, all you u haven't done that should do it...u dunno how strong their love is!! (ill try to put some quotes up, if im not lazy, which is...never -.-) but pullman doesnt talk a lot about how lyra felt. but remember in the subtle knife, when Will told Pan that lyra was his only friend, and lyra was awake, wide-eyed, and her heart was beating fast? (There you go, quote #1!!) hmmm i guess love makes you sad even after four years (specially in my world) thanks!   
  
Lyra- awww, thanks!!! i love your name :p and i will update ^-^  
  
KaiserMonkey- i was gonna make this story a songfic, but i know i wouldnt have songs for other chapters -.- ya, the hell song should be removed, come to think of it, i dont even know why i put that in there... i guess i just like it and it wouldn't leave me alone! *crickets chirping* thank you!!  
  
*Starlight*- *blocks eyes from your light* ahhh it burns!!! *-* aw, thank you!! ya, the song lyrics do break up the whole story.... but if you forgot, i am insane and i do not notice these things *breaks away from a white straight jacket, the ones in mental institutions* O.o but i like that idea!! the few lines thingy... ill probably do that, thanks! ill be looking forward to your next review!  
  
anynomous - lmfao haha aww, ill stop wit the songs. *mumbles* stupid .txt formatting sucks like a mothafucka.... lol don't mind me ^-^ man, you're lucky i didn't put songs up by eminem or 2pac (I LOVE YOU GUYS!!)... i was just that crazy   
  
Frodocrazi- thank you, my fellow crazy reader!! ya, some ppl dont enjoy the lyrics *sniffle* doesn't mean ill stop!!! O.o im just playin. it does change the atmosphere. I think i shud just add a few lines... but omg u shud listen to "somewhere out there" it totally describes will and lyra!!! OMG u lie!! im just that lazy, too!! :p  
  
do ya see how much fun i hav talkin to you guys? thats why you guys should review more!!! ^.~  
  
*GASP**** Gahhhh they're making the His Dark Materials movies!!!! It's gonna be made from New Line Cinema, the dudes who made LoTR, so you know its gonna be awesome!! I've waited....so.....long.....  
  
*straightens expensive sun glasses, holds up megaphone, and sits in director's seat- with "KIKI" written across it* i'm SOOO gonna direct this shit!!! *cough*  
  
Read and review later chapters, if i haven't scared most of you away -.- 


End file.
